fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Mokuzai
Rei Mokuzai (冷木材 lit. Cold Timber): is a former Dark Mage who has come into possession of one of the most powerful demons in history, the Demiurge (デミアージ, Demiaaji) Even as a former Dark Mage, Rei holds no ties to the Magic Council, and rejects their policies and control, striving for a world where the mages themselves control laws concerning mages, not a conclave of reclusive elders. Because of his methods, he has been nicknamed the Seller by others who operate on the illegal Dark Mage market. Appearance Rei has sharp, slate grey eyes and long blue hair he usually keeps tied into a ponytail. For attire, he always wears a military style uniform. His outfit is a basic black, form fitting ensemble with red or white stripes, consisting of a simple, plain shirt with a white collar, black slacks with red stripes running down the sides of each leg. His pants are held up by a simple black belt with a silver buckle. Over his body is a long black cloak with two red lines around each wrist, a red collar and a strip of red running down the center. On each forearm are two cross-shaped scars where the Demiurge's power was sealed inside his body. Personality Rei is a perfect example of what a soldier should be like. Cold, efficient, and loyal. Loyal to what, however, is the question. Not to a guild nor to the Council, even the Devil sealed inside him gets little respect. No, his loyalty is only bought with money, not because of greed, but because money is the one thing all of humanity can possess, moreso than kindness or evil acts, good or bad words. Rei firmly tries to treat every individual fairly, and as such will sell his talent to the highest bidder without question. Once he takes a job, without question he will go through with it, no matter what the odds are, nor what his objective is, save for one rule. He never targets children, no matter the reward or threat the children pose to him. He is so sure of his success that he only asks for ten percent of the fee rendered up front and the other ninety to be paid upon success. His brutality is rather infamous, as he always brings a token of his victories back to prove he fulfilled his task, usually a finger. Rei has been shown to be an idealistic man, once asking if a certain CEO if his company had a means to prepare for a possible, no matter how unlikely, event where Eternano no longer exists in Earth-Land, explaining that time is still needed for the precious resource to replenish itself after being taken for a mage's own purposes. Even after being rebuked by others, he kept his ground, stating that he wanted future generations to live better than those who lived now. Another trait recently brought to light is that Rei wishes to settle down eventually, but can't get close to anyone due to his wandering nature and the madness circling his head because of the Demiurge driving him slowly to the brink of insanity. He's so unsure of love being his that he wonders if any woman could fall in love with a man who's known for murder, theft and countless other crimes. History Equipment Unnamed Sword: Rei carries a strange katana blade. The sheathe and hilt of the blade are black with white lines etched into them. The forging process rendered special powers to the blade, such as the ability to store magical energy to provide a quick boost of power and unnatural durability, making this sword unbreakable by normal means. Magic and Ablities Enhanced Durability: While only a human being, Rei is more than capable of taking a lot of damage and still fight on despite injury. He can shrug off hits from the likes of Ash Sangria, one of the most powerful Dragon Slayers in history without a second thought and counter with ease. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rei’s talent with the sword cannot be overstated. Quick, precise strikes designed to weaken or outright cripple his opponent are his forte. Thanks to his ambidextrous grip, he can strike in ways that most swordsmen would be incapable of, such as dropping his blade from one hand, letting it fall a half inch, only to thrust the steely tip into his foe with his other hand. Master Hand to Hand Combatant'''t: Rei has shown, at least once, the capability to fight unarmed at any time, quickly and effectively injuring no less than five assailants without suffering any injury. His style revolves around quick blows to disorient his targets before employing much stronger attacks to knock them down and ending the fights. When used in conjunction with magic, Rei can use deadly gravity enhanced attacks, dropping from above. Demonic Magic '''Demonic Magic Power: After modifying the seal that binds Beezebub to his body, he discovered that he started to gain the power of the Demon inside, including a reserve of magic that he never felt before. Chaotic, unyielding power that gushes forth from a supernatural source such as this gives Rei incredible power, at a price, the more he draws on the power, the harder it is to maintain his control and the closer Beezebub becomes to breaking free. Air Magic Master: Rei also has great skill at Air-based spells, thanks to Beelzebub’s influence. His version of air magic focuses on air pressure to crush and dismember his enemies. *'Aerial (架空, Kakuu)': Rei’s variation on the spell creates a small sphere of air that collapses inward on itself, increasing the pressure inside the ever-shrinking walls. Once the pressure inside exceeds the spell’s limits, it explodes. However, there is no means to halt or negate the collapsing, meaning the spheres cannot be laid as a trap, nor can they be stopped once the spell begins. **'Aerial Seal (架空判, Kakuu Han)': A new take on the original spell. This one serves as a defensive variation of the original. Rei simply creates an air-tight outline around his opponent. The outline is like a personalized vacuum space that traps the target in whatever pose they were when the spell activated. However, this spell has a unique flaw, that it can only last as long as Rei holds his breath. The moment he inhales, the spell is deactivated. Vortex(旋風 Tsumujikaze, lit. Whirlwind): Rei's most potent of air spells is also the simplest one, but the hardest to deal with. By thrusting out his open palm, Rei fires off a small, compressed wave of air. The danger from this spell comes from two sources, it's quickness and the immense force that it exerts upon impact with any object, easily enough to turn a stone wall into rubble. Not only is the direct blast powerful, but the radial pressure wave is capable of leveling the surrounding area for apparently three to four feet, giving this spell a sizable splash-damage zone. However, for all the power this spell has, there are a few drawbacks. First and foremost is the obvious fact Beelzebub inches closer to freedom with every cast. Secondly, it takes a few moments to prepare, a window any savy opponent wouldn't hesitate to exploit, and finally, Rei can be caught in the blast radius if he's too close. These factors combined make it a tricky, situational spell that couldn't be used lightly. Air-Walking: Not a form of magic per-say, but rather a side effect of Beelzebub’s power inside his body. At any moment, Rei can take to the skies and float as if he were made of air. As well as simply floating, he can seemingly run on the air itself, a form of flight. However, if his concentration should be broken, it almost always ends in him falling to ground, sustaining heavy damage. Air Sense: Rei's connection to Beelzebub allows him to feel air currents. This sixth sense is what makes him such a deadly fighting, giving him the ability to feel incoming attacks and begin to counter or dodge well before any other person would normally be capable of. However, this ability is limited to air he can feel, meaning if one were to enclose him in a confined space, he would be unable to accurately state what was going on outside that confinement. Void Magic: As Lilith is a part of the Demiurge, Rei likewise has access to her magic as well. His use of it, however, is imperfect, as to transfer his being through space, he needs to first either place an object at his destination, using it as a marker of sorts to guide himself through the ether or switch himself with an object in the general area. Light Magic: From Stolas, Rei has gained Light Magic, allowing him to manipulate light for illusions and even concussive blasts. Darkness Magic: Fire Magic: Lightning Magic: Human-Demiurge Hybrid Form Internalizing the Demiurge’s soul has given Rei access to vast reserves of power, much of which lies beyond his grasp, sealed away by the ever-weakening seal binding him with the demonic monster. However, in moments of great peril, Rei can forcibly draw upon that enormous wellspring of unimaginable powers. Because Rei’s body is only human, in order to fully access the Demiurge’s might, he must undergo a transformation in order to modify his physiology to withstand the crushing powers he seeks to tame. While in this form, Rei’s appearance undergoes an unusual change. His face is hidden by a featureless white cowl that appears fused to a form-fitting white cloak-like canvas that functions as a full-body suit for him. At his waist, the cloak splits apart into four coattails. Enhanced Durability: Rei’s resistance to damage skyrockets while in this state. Where an attack would normally have normally injured him, he could no longer feel the damage, as if the attack didn’t even effect him in the first place. When struck with sufficient force, his body seems to crack, as if the shell around him was being broken apart. Enhanced Strength: Relationships Mano Padrino: Rei, although a member of the infamous guild does not serve out of loyalty to them, but rather as a front to his own desires. a means to an end. Ophelia Silmarillion: Although her connection with Rei remains unknown, the two seem to have known each other for a while. Rei, in true male fashion, acts much less harsh to her, only showing anger or frustration when she fails to answer his questioning. Demiurge: Rei shares a very troubled relationship with his inner demon, one of abject fear on his part. He knows that if the demon gets loose, it would be frightening for the entire world, and especially for his friends and family Trivia Rei's appearance is based on Yuu Kanda from D.Grey Man. His theme song is Rise of the Broken by Cold Driven. And his battle theme is Darkness His birthdate was specifically chosen as Beelzebub's strongest day of the year according to various occult sources. Category:Dark Mage